Tears Of The Sky
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: RID Despite whatever happened to them, Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk had always stucked together. But how will they cope when one of them is gone.
1. Chapter 1

This is probably one of the first stories ever to star the Pred trio (Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk), this is my first RID fic.

**Tears Of The Sky**

"Tongue Lash Attack!" Slapper yelled as he shot his tongue out at Prowl.

"It's the same old thing. Megatron sends Scourge and the Decepticons to steal a new power generator and Sky-Byte decides to drag us into it" Gas Skunk moaned as he took cover behind a rock.

"And the worst thing is nearly every Autobot on this mud ball is here and itching for a fight" Darkscream added to his follow Predacon's complaints. As he looked around the battlefield, Darkscream saw it was the same old battle system as well; Megatron and Scourge were locked in combat with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus in their Omega Prime form, the Decepticons were taking on the Build Team and Team Bullet Train, Sky-Byte was keeping the Spy-Changers at bay, "And we're fighting the Autobot Brothers again" he sighed as he drew his sword.

It was bad enough that he and the others were at the very bottom of the ladder in the chain of command but even the humans treated the three Preadacons like dirt, calling them names like "The three stooges" and "The idiot team".

_Still,_ he thought to himself_, at lest we have each other and nothing will change that._

"PROWL, LOOK OUT!"

The yell was the first thing that made Darkscream turn round, it was then he saw what all the yelling was about and why Megatron was yelling at the Decepticons.

Ruination had the generator attached to his cannon and was clearly aiming at the Autobot cop. As the white bot jumped out of the way, Darkscream's optics widened as he saw the powered up shot heads straight towards him, he had no time dodge, no time to deflect the blast, nothing except to scream.

As soon as they heard the scream, both heroes and villains stopped their battles and turned towards the yell. Energy surrounded Darkscream as he clutched at his chest and his spark crystal, light blazed out of his eyes and mouth. As his scream reached glass shattering level and his body glowing white hot, Darkscream disappeared in an explosion.

As the light faded, no one moved a muscle or said anything, Slapper and Gas Skunk paled at the site that was Darkscream's remains,

"Darkscream?" Slapper whispered as the shock wore off.

Sky-Byte glared at Scourge as he and his Decepticons showed no sign of remorse of guilt, even the Autobots were wearing looks of sorrow.

"Darkscream? Darkscream?" Slapper yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"DARKSCREAM!"

* * *

More to come


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Of The Sky**

**Chapter 2**

Scourge was angry. As he stormed through the base, towards Megatron's throne room, Scourge kept thinking about the outrage. His Decepticons were in the repair bay and had to remain in there for a week, but the worst thing is that the damage wasn't done by the Autobots, but by Slapper and Gas Skunk.

As Sky-Byte finished giving Megatron his report, his thoughts kept returning to Slapper and Gas Skunk's outburst back at the power plant.

_As Slapper and Gas Skunk stood there, optics locked on the pile of ash that was Darkscream, Sky-Byte was the first to react._

"_You morons," he yelled, "Look at what you've done"_

"_It was a waste of a good shot," Ruination said dismissively, "Might as well shot up in the air" at this Slapper and Gas Skunk snapped. Lunging at the Combiner, the two Predacons tore into Ruination, their faces full of rage and anger. Needless to say everyone was stunned at this. No one, not even Megatron or Sky-Byte have ever seen the two Predacons fight with such ferocity, if Sky-Byte hadn't pulled Slapper and Gas Skunk off him, Ruination would sure to be dead._

"Megatron!" Scourge said as he busted into the room, "I demand to know what you are going to do about this outrage against my men". Megatron gave Scourge a stern stare and then answered, "This is what I'm going to do about it, NOTHING!"

"WHAT?"

"Sky-Byte has informed me that, thank to _Your_Decepticons, nearly all of the generator's energy has been drained from it. We might've just as well stole batteries for the amount of enegon we got from the generator, not only that but now we're out numbered!"

Sky-Byte grinned as he watched Scourge getting chewed out. For the first time since the Decepticons have joined the war, Sky-Byte had surpassed Scourge in a mission.

"As far as I'm concerned, a week in the repair bay is what Mega Octane and the others deserve," Megatron said as he finished chewing the Decepticon commander out, "Now, get out of my sight or you'll be joining them in the repair bay". Shaking with anger, the black Prime look alike slowly turned and left. When Scourge exited the room, Megatron's expression softened as he turned to Sky-Byte and said, "What is Gas Skunk and Slapper's condition?"

"They're going to need more time to cope with this. After all they never been apart before," Megatron nodded and with a simple hand gesture, told Sky-Byte to leave him. As the Shark bot reached the door, Megatron then said, "Inform them that they have been removed from the duty roster and can do whatever they want for the week". Sky-Byte gave a brief nod and then left.

As he walked down the hallway, Sky-Byte realised that when he said that they never been apart, it was true. As long as he has know the three, Slapper, Gas Skunk and Darkscream were never seen apart, even during the individual examination, the three had refused to leave the others and in the end Sky-Byte had to examine all three of them at the same time.

As he entered the trio's room, Sky-Byte found Slapper and Gas Skunk sitting in a corner of the room, their faces stained by their tears as they stared at a collation of holographs. As Sky-Byte drew closer he saw some of the picture they were looking at, the picture they were currently staring at showed the three Preds yet Sky-Byte noted something different about them. In the picture, the three seemed to be shorter and their optics seemed to be larger, giving them the appearance of chibis from a Japanese cartoon.

It was then he realised he was looking at a picture of Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk as kids. He knew that some Cybertroians are born instead of the usual built from spare parts but Sky-Byte had never thought that Slapper and the others were three of them.

"Slapper? Gas Skunk?" Sky-Byte said, his voice cracking, the two Predacons turned their heads slightly in Sky-Byte's direction, as if to acknowledge him.

"Megatron has removed you two from the active duty roster, you can do what ever you like." As the Predacon sub commander reached the door, he then paused and turned round, "I'm sorry about Darkscream, he…was a good bot and a good soldier as well".

Slapper hardly paid Sky-Byte any attention as he left. All that he could think about was Darkscream and all that they did together, from when they arrived on earth, to the time they got drunk on alcoholic enegon and painted half the base, and Scourge, pink. But mostly Slapper thought about the day all three of them meet for the first time and became friends.

_Slapper looked out at the recess ground and the bots in it with a mixture of worry and excitement, for today was going to be his first day of school. At first, his parent were worried about him going, since he was only five in earth years, while the others usually don't go till they're six, but Slapper showed a number of signs that he was very clever for his age. Noticing that the other students were older then him, Slapper gulped as he grew more nervous, he glanced back to his parents, who waved and gave an encouraging smile. Returning the smile, Slapper gave a small wave and, with trembling feet, stepped forward onto the school grounds._

"_Class, We have a new student with us today," the teacher said as everyone in the room turned to get a good look at Slapper, "His name is Slapper and he will be joining us. Now, I need someone to help show Slapper around the place" the teacher then started to look round the class._

_The teacher then pointed to a black and yellow bot, "Gas Skunk"_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Will you show Slapper around?"_

"_Sure thing, teach"_

_As he made his way towards his seat, Slapper noticed how the rest of the class was a lot taller then he was, except for Gas Skunk you seemed to be only a foot taller._

"_Now then class, today we are going to learn about basic Predacon history, so please turn page twenty in your text books and prepare to take notes"_

_As the teacher continued to talk, Slapper eagerly wrote down line after line of notes when he heard a moan. Looking to his right, Slapper saw Gas Skunk staring nervously at his notebook while chewing on the end of his pencil. The bell, signalling the end of the class, rang._

"_Remember class, I want the homework I've given you to be done by next week"_

"_Aww man, I am in so much trouble" Slapper heard Gas Skunk said as they left the class._

"_Why?" Slapper asked, remembering how worried Gas Skunk appeared during the class._

"_My notes are rubbish and my mum said that if I failed another homework assignment, she'll ground me" Gas Skunk replied,_

"_Maybe I can help? I took a lot of notes"_

"_Really? Thank, come on I'll show you around the place"_

_As Gas Skunk showed Slapper each class and room, they two Preds run into a group Predacons from the sixth year classes, and being pushed around by them was a blue and silver Predacon about Slapper and Gas Skunk's age._

"_Hey, leave him alone!" Slapper said, stepping in-between the sixth years and their victim._

"_Oh yeah?" the apparent leader of the group said, "And what are you going to do about?"_

_Slapper took a step back as the leader leaned forward, but then Gas skunk stood beside him, "We're not afraid of you," he said as his body tensed, ready to fight. The leader of the group stared at them for a moment, then turned and said, "I have better things to waste my time on then this" and, as one the group left._

"_Are you alright?" Slapper asked as he helped the blue and silver Predacon up, "Y-yes, thanks" the bot said shakily._

"_It was no problem, my name's Gas skunk and this is Slapper." Gas Skunk said, "What's your name?"_

"_It's Darkscream" the Predacon answered_

"_Well, it good to meet you" Slapper said, encouragingly_

"_Yeah" Darkscream replied, "It's good to meet you too"_

"_Come on," Gas Skunk said, "let's go get some lunch"_

**Review**


End file.
